1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for charging a battery of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), etc. develop rapidly, an electronic device that can perform wireless voice communication and information exchange has become a daily necessity. In its early stages, an electronic device was simply recognized as a portable device that could perform wireless communication. However, as technology developed and as the wireless Internet was introduced, the electronic device evolved from merely a portable device that could perform wireless communication into a multimedia device able to perform functions of schedule management, games, a remote controller, image shooting, etc. to fulfill a user's desire.
As the electronic device has evolved to include additional functions, the use time and capacity of the battery that supplies power to the electronic device have also increased. Since an amount of consumption of the battery increases as a use time and a use capacity of the battery increase, a user of the electronic device must frequently charge the battery or charges the battery for a long time. For example, the user of the electronic device frequently goes to bed with the electronic device connected with a charger. At this point, the electronic device repeats a cycle of fully charging the battery, recharging the battery when a current is consumed, and recharging the battery when the current is consumed again. This charging method charges the battery by an amount of a consumed current when the current for charging the battery of the electronic device is consumed. Since this charging method unnecessarily wastes current and repeats charging and discharging of the battery, this charging method shortens the life of the battery. Therefore, an apparatus and method for efficiently charging a battery in an electronic device need to be provided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.